ledgendary warriors of peace and hope
by K.K.o.t.S.S
Summary: Akira is a rebel to the max. on the out side she seems tough and strong but on the inside her mind is confused even the greatest psychologist couldn't depict it. she now is on her way to the digital world after receiving a message from an unknown messenger.. kojixoc, kouchiXoc


hey I'm back for now anyways here is my new story. hope you like it oh and right now I'm starting to decide a time to post like a pacific date it might be every other week for my stories for you who are just reading my fics this doesn't apply to you. so yeah no offical date has been set so yeah enough of my babbling onto my sorry!

* * *

"I don't care!" I yelled as I slammed the door to my house, tears were streaming down my face . I was so frustrated I need to get away. I walked to the side of my house and climbed to my window then I started to getting clothing, art book, a blanket,and pillow shoving them into my back pack. I then began to look for my rod a gift from my sensei (I took it everywhere with me) ounce I found it I put it in its place which was a plastic loop attracted to Velcro around my waist. I pulled on my large black sweater and tied my black bandanna around my face. I quietly walked down the stairs to the kitchen and got food and went back to my room locked the door and jumped out the window. 'man my life sucks' I thought as I walked away from my home my phone started to ring which I answered "hello?"

"Akira Hitari are you ready to accept your destiny?" my phone asked.

"The hell?" I asked as I looked at my phone. At the bottom of the screen it said continue 'yes' or 'no'

I clicked 'yes'.

" take the 5:45 Shibuya out bound train from Jiyuugaoka station"

"why?"i asked as I looked at the time 5:30 " damn"

I shoved my phone into my pocket and shot down the street when I got to the end I grabbed my skate board and continued down the street.

When I got to the station I jumped over the I jumped over the ticket thingy, which made a security guard come after me I took off in a full sprint when I saw him coming. I looked at my phone 5:43 i reached the train just in time as I did I ran into a boy I looked up into deep rather annoyed blue eyes I felt my face heat up 'stop' I order myself 'not again!' "sorry" I mumbled as I got up. I looked at him again he had black hair tied in a low pony tail, a blue bandanna with gold lightning bolts wrap around his head. He had a blue jacket with yellow stripes on the sides, he had a yellow shirt as well, he had black cargo pants and white shoes with blue mixed in.

"Whatever.' he said turning away from me.

I noticed another boy running towards the train I moved out of the way as he jumped into the train just as the doors closed slamming into the wall. I smiled to myself. I looked at him as he sat on the floor he had brown hair sticking out of a green hat that had goggles attached to them, he had a red shirt with a funny looking symbol, he had green gloves as well as green cargo pants and red shoes. I turned too look out the window when my phone rang.

A lot of peoples phones rang including the red and blue boys.

"Transfer to the 6:00 west bound sub way from-" it said I ignored the rest.

"I'm doing the best I can!' the boy in red yelled. When the train stopped I walked to the elevator and saw that the blue boy was was coming, so I held the door open "thanks" he said his voice was hollow it was so weird but nice at the same time. 'kami! why now!' I thought 'why curse me with these useless emotions!'

_'whether you think there useless at least they keep you sane... partly any ways' _she said to me

'you know your not helping' I responded

_'you should move unless you want to get hurt' _she said calmly

'huh?' I looked out the door and saw that the red boy was running to the elevator I moved out of the way as he jumped in slamming into yet another wall. This made me smile and realize that I did have my bandanna on I sat in the corner opposite the red boy.

_There is something wrong Akira.' _she said '_look at the numbers'_

I turned my attention to the numbers. They where moving to fast. I scooted farther into the corner getting an odd look from the two boys,i pointed to the to the numbers showing the we where close to the basement. They gave me a 'what' kinda look I didn't say any thing just put my hands on the railing bracing myself for anything my eyes never leaving the floor numbers.

We pasted the last of the floor numbers.

'Man this destiny is really starting to bite' I thought annoyed. The elevator stopped sending the boy in red tumbling '_not his day is it?' she chuckled'._

As I got up my phone rang "its up to you now, which will you choose?"

I stared out the elevator there where a lot of multi colored trains along with a lot of kids. "which one are you going on?" asked the red boy. I didn't answer neither did the boy in blue. We both walked out of the elevator I looked at all the trains and saw a silvery blue one that no one seem t be going on, so I walked over and got on. I was alone. If you don't cunt her. I took off my jacket when I heard some one get on I looked up to see it was the boy in blue, he looked at me and then sat down. "hey." I said quietly

"hey' he said back he looked at me again "your the person who ran into me huh?"

'heh heh, sorry bout that I was running from security... Er I'm Akira Hitari." I said uncomfortably

" I'm Koji Minamoto" he said in return. The doors slammed closed.

'I guess the adventure begins' I thought.

* * *

so yeah thats the first chapter hoped you like tell me if you did by pressing the review bottom or pm me ideas are also welcome. you are free to critique tell me how to make my story better yeah bye for now! oh before i go questions about 'her' will be answered in later but for now think of 'her' as Akira's voice of reason.


End file.
